Silver Phoenix
Category:Articles in process Silver Phoenix (シルバーフェニックス, Shirubāfenikkusu)- A dark guild that specializes in assassinations. The guild consists of 21 members, each member with a different kind of magic with the exception of two members. It has no set purpose other than to house assassins. The top seven members are rumored to be equal to or stronger than S-class mages. 'Strength' Silver Phoenix is a very strong guild. Every mage within the guild has the ability to kill quickly and quietly and not be caught. Every mage also has specialties in which physical weapon they use. Members train throughout the year to achieve a higher ranking when the Trials begin. 'Joining' To be accepted into the guild, a mage must prove themselves.The first part of the initiation is a mission order by the guildmaster. The mission could be as easy and finding an object, or it could be taking a job. If the mage succeeds they advance to the second round of the initiation. The second part consists of a series of fights. The new mage must first beat the lowest seat. They must fight opponent after opponent until they can not continue. Everyone the new mage beats goes down a rank. This determines their rank. However, if they fail at any point in the first part, or cannot beat the lowest rank, they are not allowed in. They are given one day to leave the town and swear on their lives not to discuss the initiation. If they ever tell of their initiation failure and Silver Phoenix hears or if they don't leave in one day, one of the Silver 7 will be sent to kill them. 'Trials' Every year, trials are held to redetermine ranks. Score is kept by the guildmaster, and is publicly displayed. Almost all mages in the guild are required to participate. These trials consist of a series of fights. Mages are allowed to fight whoever they choose in order to attempt to move up in rank. If they win their fight, they move up in ranks. If they lose they move down if they were the one with higher rank, or remain where they are if they were the lower rank. Members of the Silver 7 do not have to challenge anyone. Although, anyone can challenge one of the Silver 7. If rank 6 is defeated, the defeated rank six is pushed down to rank 7, and the former rank 7 is pushed out of the Silver 7. After 3 weeks, trials end. The guild master announces the trial is complete. Ranks are revealed on the mage’s guild mark. Their rank number will appear above their guildmark. Those in the Silver 7 also have an additional mark, showing that they are part of the 7. 'History' The guild was once a legal guild under the name Gold Dragon. The guild was the number one guild for protection and guard services. A strong guild best known for it’s reputation of having some of the best mages in the world in it’s Aurum League (equivalent to S-class). But, in the criminal underworld, it was famous for housing the best assassins for hire. It became well known that Gold Dragon was a dangerous guild, apparent to everyone including the Council. The Council banned assassination jobs, and ordered that Gold Dragon disband due to it’s work. Many mages left, and soon, only the the top mages in the guild were left. Ian Aurum (the guildmaster of Gold Dragon) decided to recreate the guild under the name Silver Phoenix. Silver because it was the opposite of gold, and phoenix because the guild had been reborn. Ian invited many of the old members to return to the guild. Only a few came back, but with those few, the guild started to make a name for itself again. Soon, Silver Phoenix was back as a powerful dark guild, accredited as an independent dark guild not part of the balam alliance. 'Members' Silver 7 1.Ian Aurum (Ankhseram Black Magic) 40m 2.Aliza Walker (Arc of Embodiment) 17f 3.Ace Walker (Darkness Magic, Magic drain ) 17m 4.Reyna Sinclair (Arc of Embodiment) 24f 5.Carson Tyler (Amaterasu) 19m 6.Yakumo Tadori (Demon’s Eye)26+f 7.Kiyoko Aurum (Living Magic) 19f Others 8.Star Aves (Concealment Magic, Sound Magic) 17m 9.Mai Oshiro (Magical Drain)22f 10.Sam Ivanov (Mimic)26m 11.Ivy Lo (Illusion Magic)18f 12. Corona Dolsa (Maguilty Sense)23f 13.Jason Weston (The Knight)19m 14.Kyle Fontaine (Arc of Time)27m 15.ISABEL Aries(Disassembly Magic) 24m 16.Alexa Bell (Angel Magic)26f 17.Ryan Marske (Curse Magic)21m 19.Dan Brask (Blast Magic)36m 20.Michael Tevis (Crash)32m 21.Austin Walker (Reflector Magic)(Ruse) 23m Category:Dark Guilds Category:Guild